


Shameless Christmas Festivities

by peachwentz



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwentz/pseuds/peachwentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful little one-shot, Christmas Thorki, involving his seidr and just how he abuses it to be able to fuck his brother. Ah, cheeky Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Christmas Festivities

“Now close your eyes.” Loki grabbed Thor’s hand, leading him along when the other man had shut his eyes. “No peeking,” he said as he snapped his fingers, making a blindfold appear on his eyes.

“What is this about, Loki?”

Loki smiled, pulling Thor a little faster to the bedroom. “It’s your Christmas present. I want it to be a surprise.”

“What is it?” Thor asked excitedly.

“Oh, just a little something I made, took a lot of spell work, a little of my blood and one headache. No trouble, really.”

Thor halted, feeling a bit uneasy. “It isn’t going to eat me, is it?”

Loki just laughed and yanked on Thor’s arm.

Loki pushed Thor into the bedroom, carefully positioning him so he stood right at the foot of the bed before removing the blindfold.

Thor’s jaw dropped when his eyes opened. In the center of the bed laid a woman, long black hair draped over her shoulder, her silky pale legs stretched towards him, her eyes smoldered as she looked up at him, a familiar smirk on her pale lips. A shiny red negligee stretched around her ample breasts and hips, the fabric pooling a bit at her waist.

“I made you a female copy of me to play with,” Loki whispered into Thor’s ear, “and she’s been waiting to meet you.”

Thor reached out and ran a finger down the top of her foot, making her smirk turn into a grin.

“Although I must admit to one, little selfish thing, darling. Everything you do to her, I will feel. Her pleasure, is my pleasure.” Loki added with a cockeyed smirk.

Thor grinned at him before looking back at the female Loki and licking his lips. He grabbed her slim ankles in each hand, unwinding her legs and yanking her to the end of the bed. Her eyes lit up and she scooted closer to Thor, her hands sliding up his legs. Loki walked around the bed, slumping into the armchair next to it to watch. Thor cupped her jaw, gently directing her eyes back to him.

“Do you speak?”

Her eyes narrowed at him and her face contorted into a sneer. “Of course I can speak, oaf, what makes you think I am a mute?” She snapped, her voice just a couple octaves higher than Loki’s.

He chuckled and looked back up at Loki. “Now I can truly see the resemblance.” Both Lokis rolled their eyes. Thor looked back down. “I want you to be as vocal as you can, do not hold back.”

“I’ll only be as vocal as you make me, brother,” she purred the last word, sliding her leg up Thor’s side.

Thor peeled off his shirt, tossing it and knelt between the lady Loki’s thighs. He pushed the hem of the negligee up to her waist, sliding his hands back down to feel the black lace panties stretched around her hips. He hooked his fingers in either side of the thin fabric, pulling them down and off her long legs. He grabbed her hips again, pulling util her bottom hung off the bed and then placing her thighs on his shoulders. He licked his lips as he looked her, a patch of dark, curly hair above her slit, her pink inner lips already glistening and wet looking. With two fingers, he spread her open, revealing her little pink bud. Without anymore hesitation, he licked slowly up her her slit, pressing hard with the flat of his tongue. She sighed, falling back down to the bed and allowing Thor to have a view of Loki again. He licked her again, this time swirling his tongue around her clit with hard, even pressure. Thor wrapped his lips around the bud, swirling and flicking it with his tongue. Lady Loki moaned and sighed sweetly, her hips moving against mouth. Thor watched Loki in the corner, his cool, blank expression slightly spoiled by the pinkness washing his cheeks.

Thor pressed two fingers into her slick heat as he sucked her clit between his lips. Lady Loki yelped, her toes curling against Thor’s back, her back arching and her hands twisting into the sheets. Thor watched Loki jump a little in his seat, his lips falling open and panting as he watched. Thor kept sucking and roughly fucking Loki’s copy with his fingers, feeling her body clench and pulse around him, waiting until she was nearly peaking and pulling away from her.

She growled, glaring down at Thor as she trembled. Thor stood, pushing her back onto the bed before taking off his jeans and kicking them to side. He looked over to Loki, the apples of his cheeks were bright pink, his bottom lip bit between his teeth hard. Thor climbed onto the bed, between the lady Loki’s thighs and kissed her until her expression cooled a bit. He tugged at the silky fabric wrapped around her until was off her, and tossed it onto the floor. 

“No need to be so cross with me, my lady. I will make sure you are very satisfied tonight.” He winked and she scowled up at him. 

“Cut the chivalry and fuck me already.”

Thor laughed. “You are as cock hungry as the original.” Thor turned her over, propping her up on her hands and knees, and pressing his cock into her slick entrance. She moaned, her head falling to the bed and bouncing with each quick jerk of Thor’s hips. Thor’s head fell back, soaking in the feeling of tight slick heat of her cunt enveloping him, each clench of her muscles as he thrust in and out. He looked back down at Loki, he could see the gleam of sweat on his forehead, the quick rise and fall of his chest as he panted through parted red lips. Loki sat on the edge of his seat, his eyes moving over Thor and his copy constantly. Thor bent forward, reaching down and cupping the lady Loki’s breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples between his fingers. 

“Loki,” Thor commanded, his voice deep and hoarse, “why don’t you take off your clothes and join us.” Loki’s copy moaned beneath Thor.

Loki licked his lips and sucked in a deep breath. “I didn’t-“

“I wasn’t asking.” Thor’s voice was hard.

Loki stood at once, quickly removing his shirt and throwing it carelessly, he hissed as his cock, hard and throbbing, was finally released from their confines. He crawled onto the bed, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. His copy was quick to grab at his lap and his cock, stroking it. They moaned in unison, both feeling the sensation. Thor could feel the heat building in the bottom of his stomach and he pulled out, not wanting to spend himself yet.

The lady Loki turned and shot a glare at him. “What are you doing?”

Thor took a deep breath, crawling back to lay against the head board, his arms pillowing the back of his head. “I don’t want to spend myself too soon, darling. But please, entertain yourself while you wait. Both Lokis gave him a look before moving so the female Loki could sit in the original’s lap, riding his cock and grinding into his lap, both moaning and running their hands over each other’s bodies. An image popped in Thor’s head, making him dig into the drawer for the bottle of lube they kept there.

“Loki,” he called.

Both turned their lidded gazes back to him, warily eyeing the bottle in his hand. 

Thor focused his gaze to Loki’s female half. “Would you like to have both of us at once?” Thor watched as her eyes lit up as the thought crossed her mind, she leaned over and snatched the bottle out of his hand, handing it off to Loki and crawling off his lap to lay back. Thor continued to watch, stroking himself slowly, as Loki moved to his knees between the other Loki’s legs. Thor watched Loki dipped down, licking and sucking on the lady Loki’s vulva as he worked her ass open with slick fingers. 

“I’m ready,” she whined, pushing her hips up. Loki pulled away quickly, wiping his mouth on his arm and looking even more wrecked that earlier, bright pink all over and hazy eyed.

Thor pulled her onto his lap, slotting into her pussy easily and his mouth latching onto one of her hard, dark pin nipples. He felt his brother crawl between his legs, his hands just above Thor’s on her hips, holding her steady as he pushed into her. She whimpered, her head falling to Thor’s shoulder, her sharp nails digging into his skin. Loki moaned when he was fully sheathed, his eyes shut tightly and his mouth hung open. Thor thrust his hips up, making both Loki’s groan, then he felt Loki slowly pull out and push back in.

Soon they built a rhythm, thrusting in one after the other, the other Loki constantly moaning and whimpering from the sensation. The real Loki shook all over, almost looking pained as he kept going. Thor felt his orgasm building within him rapidly. He thrust his hips up faster, his thumb massaging female Loki’s clit.

“Brother,” Thor panted, waiting until Loki’s eyes opened a fraction before continuing, “next time, you should make a male copy and you can be the one getting fucked by two cocks.”

Loki sobbed, his head dropping to his clone’s shoulder and thrusting harder, his hips losing their rhythm as he came. Lady Loki yowled, her body going rigid and bouncing with their hard thrusts. Thor groaned loudly as he came, pressing her hips flush against him until he had emptied himself in her entirely. 

All three flopped down, laying side-by-side-by-side on the large bed. Silent beside their labored breaths.

The copy turned onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow. “I’m going to take a nap, I expect you guys to be ready to fuck when I awaken. And get your couple stuff out of the way while you’re at it.” She snuggled into the pillow.

Thor perched up on one of his elbows, smiling over at Loki. “I always wanted a sister.”

Loki scoffed. “I didn’t. I’m giving her to Tony when we’re done with her, she can go and annoy him.”


End file.
